


The Sound of Your Voice

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Deft can't sleep at night, but even thousands of miles away Martin has a solution.





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Is this ship still a thing?

Martin messages him first.

_Rekkles: you okay?_  
_Rekkles: missed you at worlds :(_

Hyukkyu is not okay in the slightest. Not only did he not get the opportunity to see Martin at Worlds, but he got to see SKT get swept so easily by Samsung after they fought the famous team tooth and nail for their spot in Worlds and lost. So no, Hyukkyu is not okay.

_Deft: no_  
_Deft: did not see you T^T_

He’s really just sitting in bed being annoyed and watching the Worlds vods over and over again while his team sleeps soundly to prepare for another day of grinding, but Hyukkyu can barely close his eyes for more than a minute, let alone sleep. All he wants to do is crawl into Martin’s bed with him and curl up against his side for a while. Martin would pet his hair real gently, the way he always does, talking about silly nothings in english that Hyukkyu only half understands. But it doesn't matter because Martin’s voice is kind and soothing and it’s enough to make Hyukkyu forget all about his troubles for a time. But the moment Hyukkyu opens his eyes and stops pretending, Martin melts away and he’s left alone with his phone and the fleeting memories of better times.

His phone buzzes and Hyukkyu scoops it up to see that Martin has been texting him over and over again about some kind of strategy to get them both into Worlds again so they can face off for the Championship Cup. It’s some kind of convoluted plan, based on how many words Martin is using, and seems to involve his teammates, but it’s endearing to know even in the face of defeat the blonde is trying to move forward. Martin is still as inspiring as ever.

_Rekkles: Hey_  
_Rekkles: It’s late_  
_Rekkles: Sleep?_

A switch to simple words and suddenly Hyukkyu realizes Martin is focusing on him again and the fact that he’s up way later than normal. Any other day Hyukkyu would agree and tell Martin that he’d talk to him later, but sleep is impossible at this point and with all the unrest boiling in his blood, the brunette doubts he'll be able to close his eyes for more than a moment.

_Deft: no_  
_Deft: cannot_  
_Deft: not tired_

He wishes his English was more fluent so he could explain exactly what’s keeping him awake, but Hyukkyu has only what he knows for sure. A little bubble indicating Martin is typing a reply appears and Hyukkyu waits patiently for his next words of encouragement or something along the lines of ‘feel better soon’ but his message is oddly different.

_Rekkles: Call me?_

Hyukkyu...could call. He has Martin’s phone number(for emergencies, of course) and the rest of his team is asleep, but the reason for Martin wanting to call hangs heavy on the brunette’s mind. What could Martin possibly want to talk about at this hour? Even with those doubts in mind Hyukkyu calls up the number and holds the phone up to his ear as the dial tone plays several times.

_“Hyukkyu?”_

“Yes. Hello Martin,” Hyukkyu answers softly as he waits with baited breath for what Martin wants to say.

 _“Hey! Sorry to call you so late, I know you can’t really sleep, but I wanted to hear your voice,”_ He says in a jovial tone. It makes Hyukkyu’s heart flutter a bit at the thought of Martin aching to hear him _“I know it's kinda hard for you to talk to me but...maybe it would be okay if I just talked to you? You don't have to respond, just listen. I saw this on tv once and I figured we could try it. Y’know, listening to someone else’s voice until you get tired enough to fall asleep?”_

Hyukkyu thinks to himself for a moment before shrugging in agreement. It couldn't hurt. “Okay.”

He switches his phone to speaker mode and lays it down on the mattress beside him, right where Martin’s head would normally be if he were laying beside him as the blonde keeps talking on the other end of the line. One volume adjustment later and Martin’s voice was coming over just loud enough for Hyukkyu to hear, but certainly not loud enough to disturb the other teammates. Curling up under his bedsheets, Hyukkyu listens carefully to Martin as he talks about nothing in particular. It seems he’s playing League, based on how many champion names are coming out of the speakers, but it’s never loud or angry words. Only soft and informational sentences come floating out, like Martin is actually laying beside Hyukkyu and not thousands of miles away.

_“—oh I died. That's too bad. How are you doing, Hyukkyu? I'm sorry to hear you can't sleep. I really do feel that. It takes me forever to get Rasmus to sleep and by that time it's morning and then I’m not able to sleep–”_

Hyukkyu wants to stay up and listen to Martin’s voice, but he can't keep up with the complex sentences and pace of the blonde’s words. They slowly blur into just the gentle tone of Martin’s voice coming over the speaker and before Hyukkyu can tell Martin he’s nodding off, the brunette is fast asleep with hand clutching his phone as Martin’s voice slowly fades into silence as the call comes to its conclusion. 


End file.
